


home is where the heart is

by moriturism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism
Summary: love (noun):trusting that wherever you go, he will be by your side
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [twitter](<p>love%20\(<em>noun</em>\):</p>%20<p%20dir=%22ltr%22>trusting%20that%20wherever%20you%20go,%20he%20will%20be%20by%20your%20side</p>) to convince people to support konoaka!! Enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moon ( _noun_ ):
> 
> a lover who is quiet but steadfast, like the push and pull of the tides

_ Reach for the moon. Even if you miss, you will land among the stars. _

Konoha often wondered if the moon had been Bokuto’s goal. If he were poetic, Konoha would probably say Bokuto was closer to the Sun. He was bright enough to touch all those around him, with the sort of award-winning smile that drew people in. But the Sun was also a star, and Konoha would ever call himself poetic.

Bokuto Koutarou becomes an ace, a normal ace, a make-your-old-team proud ace, and in doing so he becomes untouchable. Konoha is lucky if he has enough time off from work to see Bokuto on a TV screen, and has long since given up seeing him in person for anything other than a high school reunion.

There was a time Konoha dreamed of calling him  _ Koutarou. _ Now the name tastes like lead on his tongue.

If he was a poet (and he’s not), Konoha might say Fukurodani is full of Icarus. They sit together at a bar, watching their star turn the world upside down, but never able to get close. Not like before.

Akaashi is the exception, of course. He sits in the stadium, conveniently on his way home from work, and watches Bokuto intently, like he’d rather go blind than look away. But even Akaashi can’t get close to the sun.

Because at the end of the day, Akaashi will go home. Konoha will greet him at the front of their apartment with a kiss on the cheek. They’ll laugh about how Sarukui’s joke their second year about the “Bokuto Beam” became a catchphrase and Konoha will tell Akaashi all about the ad Komi is in.

Konoha will heat up their leftovers for dinner while he listens to Akaashi tell him all about watching the game live and how everyone has grown. When Akaashi fixates on Tenma’s newest update (or lack thereof), Konoha will lace his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, smooth the crease in his brow, and kiss him until he forgets what he’s worried about. 

Konoha isn’t a poet, because he doesn’t really care whether Bokuto is a sun or a star. Because Konoha has lassoed the moon and pulled it down to Earth with him, because he gets to kiss Akaashi awake and make him coffee in the morning and rub his shoulders when he’s slouched over a computer. Because, at the end of the day, Konoha gets to drag Akaashi to bed with him when he stays up too late and tangle their legs together to make sure Akaashi stays there.

Bokuto can keep all the stars in the sky. Akaashi is all Konoha needs.


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home ( _noun_ ):
> 
> you.

Home smells like lavender and vanilla.

Akaashi doesn’t recall the exact time, first or second year, spring or fall season, but at some time in high school, Konoha (the self-proclaimed “best-senpai) recommends incense to Akaashi.

“It’ll help you relax,” he scolds, smoothing down the crease between Akaashi’s eyebrow. Automatically, Akaashi melts into his touch. Konoha’s fingertips are always warm, and soft. Akaashi makes a mental note to ask him about his hand-care routine.

“I don’t need to relax,” Akaashi answers monotonously, the same response he practices whenever someone tells him he’s stressed, he needs to rest, he should take a break. “I need to keep up with Bokuto-san.”

Konoha slings an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. He pulls him in tightly, so much that Akaashi can feel the warmth spread through all his body and the smell of vanilla on the tips of his hair.

“Koutarou isn’t going anywhere,” Konoha assures him. “He’s captain, and you’re his setter. He’s not going to leave you.”

Akaashi, for the first time, leans into Konoha’s touch until Konoha is holding up his weight, too.

Konoha was setter once. He was Bokuto’s setter once. But as deep as Fukurodani’s bench may have been, the demand for wing spikers was high.

Konoha doesn’t ever hesitate to make room for Akaashi.

* * *

It doesn’t hurt when Bokuto leaves.

Or rather, it doesn’t hurt  _ because _ Bokuto leaves.

All the third-years move on to greater things. Akaashi is left with a new team, a new title, and an empty heart. The first two he expects. The third he welcomes in the same way he welcomes Konoha’s phone calls after long practices. His voice sounds smoother, now, since he’s no longer calling out for passes during volleyball practice. Akaashi welcomes the change and lets Konoha’s voice put him to sleep after particularly stressful days.

When it’s Akaashi’s time to move on from volleyball, Konoha is still present. It’s difficult being a biology major, but Konoha finds time on Sunday mornings to meet Akaashi at a cafe. Home becomes the smell of coffee beans and the taste of a vanilla latte.

(Akaashi didn’t drink coffee before the first time Konoha asked to meet up. The vanilla latte was Konoha’s favorite, and so with his recommendation, it became Akaashi’s as well.)

“I know a lot of people like doing work in the cafe since it’s usually pretty quiet,” Konoha tells Akaashi, and seamlessly, he fits the cafe visits into his schedule. He fits Konoha into his schedule.

It all happens so smoothly, Akaashi forgets when he falls in love. Maybe it was in the volleyball gym when Konoha volunteered to switch positions. Maybe it was the first phone call when Konoha comforted an insecurity-riddle Akaashi. Maybe it was the third cafe date when Konoha recalled perfectly what Akaashi had been working on in his introduction to literature class.

It doesn’t matter when it happens, though.

Akaashi realizes he is in love with Konoha on a Sunday morning, as easily as ordering two vanilla lattes and knowing someone is waiting for you.

Konoha smells like lavender and vanilla and the only home Akaashi has ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
